Warrior Princess
by Lady Veratten
Summary: He knew she was brought to the kingdom for her safety, but he was unsure why? She was tall and slender, and was at best a better bowman than even those that were in his army, she could defend herself with a sword as well. So her being there made little sense, but Charles Brandon had seen her and wanted to break into her warrior heart.
1. The Beauty

"Charles."

"Your majesty."

"What has caught your eye?"

"Her. Who is she?"

"Oh Brianna Brice. She just arrived from Ireland."

"Is she here to be one of the Queens ladies?"

"Lady Brice doesn't take orders well."

"Your majesty?"

"She was sent here for her safety but I have heard of Lady Brice, I doubt it was for her safety."

"How so?"

"Come I will show you."

"Henry what is going on?"

"Come I will show you." Henry led his friend toward Brianna.

"Lady Brice."

"Your majesty." She said turning and bowing.

"Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk."

"Your grace."

"I wish a challenge."

"What would that be your majesty?"

"A duel of sorts. Show his grace your sword skills."

"If that is what you wish. I do not suggest in such a small space."

"No. Come outside." Henry said leading them to the doors. Many had heard their talking and followed behind the king and the Duke. Once they were outside Charles took off his coat and lay it aside and pulled his sword as Henry handed one to Brianna. Charles raised his sword and bowed to her.

"At the ready my lady." He said to her. Brianna did the same

They moved swinging the swords with each other, almost a dance as they moved around. Brianna moved her wrist and her sword cut Charles' cheek. Charles reached up and felt the blood and bowed to her.

"I yield my lady." Charles said lowering his sword. Brianna raised her sword and bowed as well.

"You did well your grace."

"Do you believe me now Charles?"

"Yes. You are amazing Lady Brice."

"Thank you your grace. Was there anything else you would be needing your majesty?"

"No, unless you would like to take her for a ride Charles?"

"Your majesty?"

"Any question."

"I believe I would enjoy that. Would you like to accompany me on a ride Lady Brice?"

"If his majesty wishes I will even join the next jousting tournament where no man would no who I was. Am I a joke your majesty?"

"It was not meant to be. Charles has been without anyone since his wife died, I felt you would give him good company."

"Then if it is company you wish I can do that." Brianna said.

"Then please come with me." Charles said holding his arm out to her. Brianna placed her hand on his arm and allowed him to lead her away.

"You dislike being told what to do?"

"Very much so. Did not like it at home do not like it here."

"Why are you here?"

"If I recall what I was told was for my safety. Not sure why, as you could see I can defend myself just fine. I am a warrior in my own right and men do not take kindly to women that can use a sword or a bow better than a man or ride better than they can. I am not a woman that needs to be saved."

"I can see that, but you must understand that there has to be a reason they felt you would be safer here than your home."

"None that I know. I have already told the king I can not be a lady in waiting to any woman, I have a great respect for Queen Catherine but I do not take orders well."

"What is he going to have you do instead?"

"I am just a lady of the court that is all. I thought you wanted to ride your grace."

"This walk is nice as well my lady. But if you wish to ride I can fetch us a few horses."

"No, it is nice to speak to someone that does not speak to me as a stupid woman."

"You are far from stupid, it is nice to find someone who is strong in both mind and body."

"Thank you."

"Come let me return you to the court."

"Not yet, we shall talk more." She told him. Charles nodded and continued their walk.

"It grows dark."

"I suppose we should return to the palace." She told him. Charles led her back to the palace and walked up to her chambers door.

"Be well my lady."

"You as well your grace."

Brianna bowed slightly and walked into her chambers and closed the door.


	2. Her Strength

Brianna stepped outside into the large garden, she found a quiet place to think. She sat on the ground and closed her eyes. Charles happened around the corner and spotted her sitting on the grass. He watched her, he felt a hand touch his arm and jumped when he saw it was Henry.

"What has you so captivated?"

"Lady Brice." He answered. Henry moved forward and noticed Brianna sitting unmoving on the grass. Brianna stood suddenly and threw a dagger she had hidden in her dress toward Henry and Charles, both moved as the dagger buried itself in a man just behind them that was holding a dagger ready to strike.

"Beg pardon your majesty, your grace. I believe you did not hear the threat coming." She said to them, she smoothed out her dress and looked at them, she walked past them and retrieved her dagger and took the one the would be assassin had.

"Well made, good balance and dipped in poison. I recommend your guards dispose of this your majesty." Brianna told Henry handing him the dagger hilt first. He looked at her oddly and then down at the dead man.

"How did you hear him?"

"I was listening, I heard his grace walk up and stand still, I could hear his breathing the beating of his heart. You just need to know how to center yourself and listen."

"A quick whit and a mind. Are you sure you are Irish?"

"I am. Are you saying I should not be?"

"No I do not. My apologies." Charles said bowing to her. Brianna looked at Henry, and bowed.

"Are all those that are in your court as irresponsible as he is?"

"How do you figure my lady?" Henry asked.

"He seeks affection of women yet does not want to remain with them. I believe you recently lost your wife, a passing that nearly came between you." Brianna said moving past them. Both men seemed almost speechless as she walked back inside, two guards had come running toward them.

"There is a dead man laying in the grass he was trying to kill your king, his majesty has the man's dagger which was dipped in poison. Both him and his grace Duke of Suffolk are unharmed." She said and walked inside. Charles looked at Henry and then to where Brianna had just gone.

"She's a wild fire."

"Yes she is."

"I want to know her."

"Good luck Charles." Henry told him. Charles was determined to know the warrior that proved that she could out maneuver even him. Charles walked inside and found Brianna standing off to one side, she looked at him and shook her head and headed down the hall into her chambers.

"Your grace."

"Yes?"

"The Duke of Norfolk is looking for you."

"I will return to the council chambers, thank you." Charles said, he hated the Duke of Norfolk, but they were a means to an end with a certain Cardinal.


	3. First Battle

Brianna grabbed her sword and headed for her daily ride. Henry had told her she had access to horses and if she wished guards could accompany her, but he had seen her and knew she was fine on her own. Brianna walked up to the lovely chestnut mare, she ran her hand over the horses neck.

"Lady Brice, will you be riding alone this morning?"

"Yes, if the king needs me he knows where I am going."

"I will be sure his majesty knows you have left the palace."

Brianna mounted the horse and adjusted her sword and left the palace courtyard and moved off toward the trails that led away from the palace.

Brianna knew the ride through the country side was calming and helped her opened her mind. She stopped the horse and climbed down, she looked around and pulled her sword.

"I know your there. Show yourself cowards." She hissed. Brianna was surprised when several men appeared from the treeline. They attacked her at once, she moved in fluid motions keeping each of them at bay, hissing when one sword grazed across her arm, another across her chest. But she kept them at bay, to her surprise one stabbed her in the shoulder dropping her to one knee. While another knocked her sword from her hand, but Brianna wasn't done. She reached and grabbed one by his shirt and punched him in the face before taking his sword and taking out one on her left before this sword was again knocked from her hand and a sword held against her throat made her stop moving.

"Such a warrior and taking out two of my men even before they could bring you to your knees."

"Your a coward. Wouldn't even face me yourself. You knew I could defeat you easily."

"That may be true but you will never know. So tell me Brianna why would you think coming here would keep you safe?"

"I didnt come here to keep safe. I came here to rid myself of you."

"You were to marry me and to deny that was shame on your clan."

"No the shame was your father feeling he could force my father to marry me to you."

"You and I are going to be wed even if I have to return you to Ireland bound and gagged."

"I will kill you first." Brianna growled, she slammed her dagger into the man with the swords chest and caught his sword before he fell. She retrieved her dagger and looked at the three men that remained.

"Come, show me you are my better. Or are you truly a coward?"

"You dare speak to me that way?"

"I do." Brianna lunged with her sword as he attacked her with his.

"Tell me Brianna how do you feel your father will handle the death of his oldest child?"

"Better than your father handling your death Daniel." She answered him. The matched move for move before Brianna tired of her game and drove her sword to its hilt into Daniel.

"You bitch."

"Yes, I agree." She said pulling her sword back out and watched the light leave his eyes.

"Take him back to his father and if you return I will kill you myself."

They never spoke just lifted Daniel's dead body off the ground and loaded him onto the horse leaving her alone once again. She looked at the two other dead men that lay at her feet, she grabbed onto her horse before she fell. Brianna looked down her arm and saw that the blood was running freely.

"Damn it." She said dropping down to her knees, her vision was swimming as she heard a horse approaching, pulling herself upright she held out the sword. Brianna lost her grip on the sword and looked to see the figure looked familiar as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground. Charles leapt from his horse and dropped down next to Brianna's now fallen form. He could see she was injured and looked at the two dead men nearby. He lifted her into his arms and looked around. He placed her onto his horse and climbed up behind her holding her in place, he headed them back to the palace.

"Fetch the physician and help me get her to her chambers. Someone tell the king."

"Yes your grace."

Charles handed Brianna down to one of the guards and they helped bring her to her chambers, the physician arrived a short time later.


	4. Her Anger

Brianna woke and looked around, she realized she was in her chambers, she moved and the pain in her shoulder was immense as she moved to sit up.

"You were injured my lady."

"Oh I know."

"The physician has been here to see you and the men who did this are being searched for."

"Those bastards were cowards when they attacked me from the shadows."

"It seemed you were able to hold your own against them."

"Yes, they wanted to take me back to Ireland."

"Why?"

"I was to marry the man I killed last that the men that attacked took with them. He refused to listen to my warnings and I was forced to kill him"

"He could have killed you."

"Yes this is true, but I am well trained and can defend myself rather well. My father saw to that. Not all Irish women can wield a sword or use a bow. But I will be fine."

"My lady you lost a great deal of blood. You must rest."

"I have been hurt worse. I will continue on as I have always done."

"You should not have to. Do you have a family?"

"The part of Ireland I come from we are clans not what you say is family. There are is more than one family in a clan."

"Will your clan accept you back if you return?"

"I killed the son of the leader of the our rival clan, it will not go well if I chose to return. But I will not allow another attack to happen. I will cut down any man that would dare attack me."

"Until that time some decide to do that you must rest. The king has sent guards to find who attacked you."

"I am not a child."

"I never said you were my lady."

"Get out." She growled at him. Charles bowed slightly turned and left. Outside the room he smiled and wondered if he could break down the walls that she had up. Brianna growled and threw the nearest object across the room. She turned and threw her dagger as the door to her chambers sprung open scaring the guard that was about to enter.

"Forgive me Lady Brice."

"It is fine. Leave me." She said to him, he bowed and backed from the room Brianna walked across the room and pulled her dagger from the wall and went and sat down. She was tired and would not admit it. She turned when she heard a strange noise and again her dagger was thrown and she heard a cry of pain, she grabbed her sword and walked into the next room. She looked down and saw a strange man now kneeling on the floor, the dagger sticking out from his chest. She held out her sword and held it against his throat.

"You will be dead within minutes, who sent you?"

"You are to return to your clan and ready to be married."

"I sent that fools body back to his father as a warning. And it seems I will send your head back as well. Guard." She called out. The guard that stood outside her door entered the chambers.

"Yes my lady."

"Remove this fool from my chambers. And let his majesty know he has assassins within his palace."

"Yes my lady." The guard said, another guard entered the room and lifted the man and pulled his half conscious form from the room. Brianna lowered her sword and looked to see she was bleeding again, she shook her head as she turned and sat down. She turned her head to see Charles entering her chambets.

"Is there something you needed your grace?"

"I heard another attack had happened this time in your chambers. I came to see if you had been hurt. I saw the guards leaving your chambers with a half dead man."

"They will learn to leave me alone or I will leave a trial of dead bodies throughout the palace."

"I believe Henry might have a small issue with that my lady."

"Then he can bring his opinions to me. I have told others I have never answered to anyone let alone even a king."

"That could be seen as treason."

"His majesty knows of this and finds it rather amusing. But I do respect his opinion so I will not allow myself to go beyond my own boundaries. But I thank you for your concern your grace."

Charles bowed and left her alone pulling the door closed behind him


	5. Henry's Anger

Three times now someone within his palace had been attacked and now he would find the fool that was hiding behind the assassins that now roamed his palace.

"Charles."

"Yes your majesty?"

"Have you seen Lady Brice today?"

"Not as of yet."

"Normally she would be heading for a morning ride, see if she has left the grounds."

"I can, do you need to speak to her?"

"No, I know she can defend herself but I want someone to be with her, she refuses guards but maybe she will allow you to accompany her your grace."

"I will go right away your majesty." Charles said bowing and leaving the room. Henry would find who was threatening anyone in his court.

"What?" Henry asked looking at the young man that had just entered.

"Two of the men that had attacked Lady Brice last evening have been captured."

"I want them brought to the tower I want to know why they are in my kingdom and why they are choosing to attack Lady Brice."

"Yes your majesty."

Henry knew he could go to the tower during the torture and questioned. But he knew they would get the information he wanted.

Charles walked up to one of the guards.

"Has Lady Brice gone for her daily ride?"

"Yes your grace, she left an hour ago."

"I will need my horse. His majesty does not want her alone but knows she will refuse guards."

"One left here following behind her."

"Who?"

"I am unsure your grace."

"Damn it." Charles quickly mounted his horse and tore off out of the courtyard and headed in the direction he hoped Brianna had gone.

Brianna held her shoulder as she pulled the arrow from it, she grabbed her sword as she stood, she could barely grip the sword but with the large group that had formed that included one man that was dressed like one of the guards from the palace.

"You will die by my hand. All of you will." She said to them, they had her surrounded and she knew it would take her a while but she could dispatch them all. She tried to keep her senses about her trying to keep track of where they all were. She turned but not fast enough before one hit her in the back of the head and she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"What are we to do with her?"

"Teach her a lesson. Bind her wrists and tie her standing to the tree."

"And then what?"

"Make sure she's gagged because she will wake screaming."

"Yes sir."

They tied her wrists and stood her so her arms were above her head and her feet barely touched the ground below her. The first whip hit her back and no reaction but each time the whip hit her back she finally reacted her screams silenced by the gag in her mouth. She was barely conscious when they had finished with their torture.

"Someone is coming."

"Leave her."

Charles followed what he thought was talking and as he came to a large tree and jumped from his horse and pulled his dagger to cut Brianna down, he caught her before she fell to the ground. His eyes looked around as several men stepped out and looked at him.

"It seems you find yourself in the middle of a clan war."

"And your king will have your head."

"We could just kill you both."

"Give me my sword." Brianna said to Charles. Charles looked down at her, and nodded and slid his sword into her hand, he helped her stay standing as she held it out definantly.

"You will leave or I will show the king where your clan lives and he can end all of you."

"You would bring shame to your clan."

"You bring shame to your own clan by coming here after your clan leader's son was returned dead. Leave now." Brianna said, if it wasn't for Charles she would not be standing. They backed away and disappeared into the darkness of the trees, she heard their horses and them leave, Charles held her up as her knees buckled.

"My lady, we need to get you back to the palace."

"I know. I have to stay conscious long enough to try."

"You are one strong woman."

"Thank you. But I fear you will need to be the hero today your grace." Brianna said, her eyes rolled back and she went limp, he kept her upright as he looked around.

"Henry?"

"Charles."

"Oh thank god. We need to get her back to the palace."

"What happened?"

"She was attacked and beaten. We need to get her back. She is a strong woman."

"If she held her own as long as she did. Guards help bring Lady Brice back to the palace and fetch the physician."

Charles let go of her as the guards took her from him. He looked at Henry and mounted his horse.

"Where are they?"

"With the threat of their own death Lady Brice sent them on their way, told them if they returned she would show you where their clan lived."

"They best heed her warning."

"I believe if they hadn't hurt her the way they did she may have killed them."

"How did you find her?"

"She was bound standing with her arms above her head, they gagged her so if any of us was near we could not hear her screams, then they whipped her. I found her alone and cut her down."

"Then she best live or I will find them personally and kill each of them."

"I would assist you on that."

"Come let's see if she has been seen by my personal physician. I believe this time she will be in her bed longer than this last time."

"I agree."

Charles and Henry headed back to the palace. Charles walked toward Brianna's chambers, the guard stepped aside and let him and Henry into the room.

"How is she?"

"Badly beaten. She will need a great deal of rest and the ladies have been shown how to change her bandages. They must be changed often and the wounds need to remain clean. But it looks as if she has been beaten before by looks of the large amount of scars across her back, shoulders and legs."

"She is a warrior it would not be a surprise to see healed wounds."

"She will need rest your majesty."

"I will be sure she is getting it."

Charles looked into the other room, the doctor had left her laying on her stomach while one of the ladies finished cleaning the wounds and covered them. Maybe now that she was on bed rest he could get her to talk to him.


	6. The Healing of the Warrior

Charles sat down near the fireplace, he did not want to wake Brianna.

"Your grace, are you here to see Lady Brice again?"

"I told his majesty I would help keep her safe."

"I don't need it." Came her voice from the next room, it was soft and sounded almost horse.

"From what I saw my lady you do." Charles said moving to the bedroom doorway.

"A few cowards that caught me off guard, it will not happen again." She growled as she sat up, the physician had them keep her from wearing anything to let her back heal properly.

"My lady, due to your back healing you are not wearing anything."

"Damn it."

"What is the markings on your upper chest?"

"Clan markings all warriors get them, mine are my family crest."

"They are interesting, but my lady you need to rest. You maybe a strong woman and warrior in your own right but you need to allow others to help you. Your back needs to heal."

"And your grace I realize that, but even if I threatened those that attacked me, our clans are at war they will continue to come, my father is the head of our clan if I am dead they feel he will surrender without any more fight."

"These are subjects of the king he can send soldiers to stop the fighting."

"We have been at war with each other for a long time."

"And this war will stay out of the palace or they will die and it will be at the will of the king."

"Your grace best pray they listened to me or even with you by my side they will attack again and I will not get away with what I did. It will be worse."

Charles shook his head and finally led her back to the bed, he knew she could not lay on her back, so he helped her lay on her stomach and she rolled to her side.

"Thank you your grace."

"You are welcome. But I can tell you are very stubborn please rest."

"I will agree to rest. If when I am better you agree to come riding with me."

"I agree to that."

"Good, please return later and we can have a meal together."

"As you wish." Charles said bowing slightly, he backed up as he watched her close her eyes. He looked at the two women that remained in the room.

"No one is to enter this room, I will say the same to the guards, if someone does enter that does not look like anyone you have seen before alert the guards."

"Yes your grace."

Charles looked at them and turned and left the room, he spoke to the guards just outside the room making sure they know not to let anyone else in the room. He would return later to check on her. Charles wondered if he could get past the walls she had up.


	7. Proving She has a Heart

Charles sat down near the fireplace, he did not want to wake Brianna.

"Your grace, are you here to see Lady Brice again?"

"I told his majesty I would help keep her safe."

"I don't need it." Came her voice from the next room, it was soft and sounded almost horse.

"From what I saw my lady you do." Charles said moving to the bedroom doorway.

"A few cowards that caught me off guard, it will not happen again." She growled as she sat up, the physician had them keep her from wearing anything to let her back heal properly.

"My lady, due to your back healing you are not wearing anything."

"Damn it."

"What is the markings on your upper chest?"

"Clan markings all warriors get them, mine are my family crest."

"They are interesting, but my lady you need to rest. You maybe a strong woman and warrior in your own right but you need to allow others to help you. Your back needs to heal."

"And your grace I realize that, but even if I threatened those that attacked me, our clans are at war they will continue to come, my father is the head of our clan if I am dead they feel he will surrender without any more fight."

"These are subjects of the king he can send soldiers to stop the fighting."

"We have been at war with each other for a long time."

"And this war will stay out of the palace or they will die and it will be at the will of the king."

"Your grace best pray they listened to me or even with you by my side they will attack again and I will not get away with what I did. It will be worse."

Charles shook his head and finally led her back to the bed, he knew she could not lay on her back, so he helped her lay on her stomach and she rolled to her side.

"Thank you your grace."

"You are welcome. But I can tell you are very stubborn please rest."

"I will agree to rest. If when I am better you agree to come riding with me."

"I agree to that."

"Good, please return later and we can have a meal together."

"As you wish." Charles said bowing slightly, he backed up as he watched her close her eyes. He looked at the two women that remained in the room.

"No one is to enter this room, I will say the same to the guards, if someone does enter that does not look like anyone you have seen before alert the guards."

"Yes your grace."

Charles looked at them and turned and left the room, he spoke to the guards just outside the room making sure they know not to let anyone else in the room. He would return later to check on her. Charles wondered if he could get past the walls she had up.


	8. The Missing Duke and Warrior

Charles sat down in the room, he felt he would stay as close to Brianna as she would allow.

"I don't bite your grace."

"I thought you were sleeping my lady."

"I couldn't sleep any longer. My ladies can help me dress and we can take a walk outside in the garden, none will dare attack us here."

"Yes that is true. I will leave them to help you."

"I shall join you in the outer room shortly." She said to him. Charles sat down in one of the chairs and was surprised how quickly her ladies helped her dress, but it wasnt the normal attire as it was looser around her body.

"Are you ready my lady?" He asked looking at her. She smiled and nodded, he held his arm out to her, she placed her hand on his arm and they headed toward the doors that led out to the garden.

"It is a beautiful day, not as beautiful as you." Charles said kissing her hand.

"You always try to win over a woman your grace?"

"It is in my nature."

"If you have a young womans attention why continue to try and win her over?"

"I guess I like to see the smile on the face of a beautiful woman."

They turned a corner to enter a large grove of trees, Brianna stopped walking and looked around.

"Your grace, pull your sword."

"I would not recommend that your grace."

Charles felt a sword against his throat as his sword was pulled from his hand and they searched him for his dagger. Once they had both they pulled his arms harshly behind him and tied them tightly. Brianna tried to pull free as they found her hidden dagger and tied her arms behind her as well. Before either could alert the guards they were gagged.

"Get them out of here. It's time the king learns that a clan war is none of his concern." Charles knew if he could get free he could get a guards attention even if he couldn't speak.

"I wouldn't, we will kill her."

Charles walked forward as they were walked to a large enclosed black carriage, both were shoved into it their legs bound so they couldn't run.

Two guards ran into the throne room where Henry was.

"Your majesty pardon the interruption."

"What is it?"

"The Duke of Suffolk and Lady Brice have been kidnapped, we received this just moments ago."

"How long have they been gone?"

"They went for a walk in the garden almost two hours ago."

"They could be anywhere. Take more guards and start a search."

Brianna rested her head against the wall, she sat in the room alone they had pulled Charles from it half hour before. She looked up as he was thrown back into the room. She crawled towards him, her bound wrists now in front of her.

"Charles?"

"I'm fine." He said pushing himself to his knees. Like her his wrists were bound in front of him. He looked up at her, a bruise had formed on his face.

"I'm sorry." She did touching his face, he looked up at her he had never heard her say she was sorry to anything.

"Not your fault. Are you ok?" He asked pushing himself to a seated position.

"Yes I am fine." Brianna touched his face and leaned forward and kissed him softly, he pulled her closer deepening the kiss. He pulled back and pushed her hair behind her ear as he looked into her eyes their deep emerald green and her long flowing red hair seemed to move into her face. He held her face and kissed her again, his hands moving under the front part of her dress. Brianna looked toward the door and turned so her back was against him as the door opened.

"Why are we here?" She asked, Charles raised his arms and put them so she was held in his arms.

"Your father seems to want your safe return, but so does the king. I wonder who will find you first."

"King Henry finds us, he will kill you."

"He has to find you find you first."

Charles held onto Brianna as he watched more enter the small room.

"If they don't find you in two days we will display your bound gagged and beaten bodies where they can be found as a warning to any that want to put their noses in our business."

"Leave them for now."

Charles held onto Brianna and looked at her as she turned around and faced him. She slid out from under his arms and used her fingers to untie his wrists, he untied hers and pulled her back into his arms.

"Are you afraid?"

"No, as a warrior I always know my life would come to an end I would rather it be on the battlefield than by cowards."

"I would as well." Charles said. He leaned in and softly kissed her neck, she tipped her head and felt his lips kissing down her neck his fingers slowly unlaced her dress, he then turned her to face him again as he her lips as he leaned her backwards onto the floor.

Henry threw something across the room when a guard entered and told him they still had yet to find Charles or Brianna.

"Its been nearly two days."

"We are still searching your majesty."

"Get my horse ready, it's time I help look for them."

Brianna had had Charles relace her dress and they sat together silently, she looked up when the door opened. Men walked in and two grabbed Brianna pulling her away from Charles and to her feet as he was grabbed by two others.

"Get them ready."

Brianna knew what that meant and tried to pull free. Her arms were bound behind her again a gag pulled into her mouth, she was able to see that with great effort they were trying to tie Charles until they knocked him unconscious. She tried to pull free when her world went black.

Henry was going to find them and kill those that took them.

"Your majesty."

"What?"

"Over here."

Henry spurned his horse forward and came to a stop when he looked at what the guard had found.

"Get them down now." Henry shouted at the guards. Once the two were cut down from the tree, they were untied and gags removed, Henry moved over to Charles first when he saw him start to move.

"Charles."

"Henry?"

"You both are safe."

"That is a relative term, I believe I have broken bones."

"I could see that."

"Where is Brianna?"

"One of my guards is by her waiting for her to wake. I gave them my jacket to put over her."

"Why?"

"Charles, her dress was almost torn off."

"Oh dear god."

"What?"

"I hope they didn't do anything to her."

"We can ask when she wakes."

"Henry help me up, I want to be the first face she sees when she wakes."

"Alright." Henry said helping his friend up. Charles moved over to Brianna and sat back down her head in his lap. Slowly she opened her eyes, the bright emerald green looked into his blue ones.

"Charles?"

"Yes. The king found us."

"Not before we took a beating."

"They didn't do anything to you?"

"No just beat me."

"Let's get you both back to the palace." Henry said to them. Charles nodded and helped Brianna up. They were given a horse, Charles pulled her up onto the horse with him.


	9. Brianna admits her feelings

Brianna lay in her bed, her body ached, her arms ached. She wasnt sure how long they had hung before the king found them, she barely noticed the bed shift until she felt his lips on her cheek.

"Have you been here the entire time?" She asked looking over at him.

"All night. How are you feeling?"

"As long as I don't move, I feel fine. It reminds me of when I first learned to fight my muscles all ached for days."

"Well come and lay against me, I can make you feel a little better."

"Thank you Charles." She said laying her head on his chest, he moved his fingers through her hair as he felt her relax again and he knew she would fall asleep. Charles heard the door open and reached down and grabbed his sword.

"Its alright Charles."

"Your majesty." He said starting to get up.

"Stay there. How is she feeling?"

"Sore. The doctor said she has two broken ribs and lots of bruises."

"And you?"

"Nothing broken. Bruised but nothing broken."

"Good, rest, come see me later."

"I will." Charles waited for Henry to leave before finally relaxing and he too fell back asleep. Another person stood just inside the room watching them sleep, a guard entered and sat down near the second door, the visitor stayed hidden knowing if they got caught it would be there death but they would bring Brianna and her lover back to the clan in chains if need be. Brianna and Charles would answer for their crime of killing his lords son. She would be on display for all to see, her body stripped of her clothes and her lover will be tortured while she watched. Charles opened his eyes and looked around the room, as if sensing another presence.

"Are you alright your grace?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Charles said holding Brianna closer. It was an odd feeling and knowing that the guard was there he still couldn't shake the feeling something was amiss.

Charles sat on the edge of the bed some time later, his entire body felt like he had been through a battle in full armor.

"Your grace?"

"I am fine. You may sit outside."

"Yes your grace."

Charles made his way to his feet, he sat back down and grabbed his pants and pulled them on, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked. He turned and looked at her.

"No where, how are you feeling."

"A little better. You make me feel safe."

"My lady you can defend yourself rather well."

"Yeah how is that been going for me?"

"Fine, I will not allow anymore harm to come to you."

"I think my father would be pleased to know you, a knight as strong as his daughter and willing to lay his life on the line for her."

"I would." Charles said leaning back

"And I would for you." She told him. Her eyes scanned the room as she leaned forward.

"There is someone here."

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Yes. Hand me my dagger and move closer to me."

"Why."

"Just please."

"Alright." He said, he slid her dagger into her hand as he moved closer to her, she reached up and touched his face and began kissing him as she heard the movement she leaned and threw the dagger, hitting her mark with little trouble.

"Guard." Charles called out, two guards entered the room, the man Brianna hit with the dagger came from the corner. Brianna stood and walked across the room to the man that knelt before her. She reached down and grabbed him by the hair and lifted him to his feet. She pushed the dagger further into his chest and held onto him.

"Your chief has failed and you will die because of it. For everyone that comes to try and kill me. We send each of them back to him dead."

"They will keep coming. I am not the only one. There are more hidden within the ranks of the kings own guard."

Brianna pulled her dagger free and looked at Charles, he nodded and looked at the guards. Brianna took the dagger and slit the throat of the man she was holding and let his dead body fall to the floor.

"My lady, you realize your naked?"

"Yes. Remove this from my chambers, I will need to bathe and dress. We will need to speak to the king."

Charles nodded and stepped aside as guards lifted the dead man off the floor and out of the room. Two ladies had hurried from the room to heat water for Brianna to take a bath. Brianna turned and looked at Charles.

"You are unhurt my love?" She asked touching his face. He was startled by her question but smiled at her.

"It should be me that asks that question my lady." He told her. Brianna leaned in and kissed him before disappearing into the adjacent room to bathe.


	10. Protected

Charles held his hand out to Brianna as they walked in the garden. Charles was surprised how much she had relaxed. She grabbed onto him and held him close while she threw her dagger at the figure in the shadows.

"They are determined." She said to him.

"So it seems." He said looking at the figure as it stepped from the shadows, but not dead but holding her dagger in his hand. Charles stepped in front of her.

"No more chances, no more saves. They will find you, yes they will. But they will find you half dead."

"You will not touch her." He said holding her. Brianna looked at them and watched as Charles reached for the man and the dagger.

"Charles!" Brianna screamed reaching for him as he stumbled backwards, the dagger sticking out of his chest. Brianna raised her eyes and looked at the man at that stood above them. She reached and pulled a second dagger and buried it to its hilt in the man's chest and twisted it. He fell backwards away from her, she dropped back down next to Charles.

"Charles."

"Hey don't cry, people will think you have feelings." He told her laughing a little.

"I do, and they are for you. Please don't die."

"I won't, can you help me up?"

"Yes." Brianna said helping him up from the ground.

"Here is your dagger." He said to her. Brianna took the dagger and noticed very little blood on it.

"How?"

"He missed. I'm fine." He told her. He placed his hands on her face and leaned in and kissed her.

"You scared me."

"I know forgive me."

"I do, but I believe he might not." Brianna said looking at Henry.

"Your majesty." He said bowing to Henry.

"You are both unharmed?"

"For the most part."

"He was stabbed but the wound is not deep." Brianna said.

"Good, until we know that you are both safe you are to never go anywhere without a guard."

"Your majesty?" Brianna said.

"I know you are strong my lady, but you are still healing. Grant me this."

"As you wish. Come your grace." Brianna said first bowing to Henry and then leading Charles back inside.

"Clean that up." Henry said heading inside, he stopped when his own raven haired beauty walked toward him.

"Your majesty."

"Lady Anne."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine.

"I saw Lady Brice bringing in Lord Suffolk."

"There was a small problem outside his grace was injured defending Lady Brice."

"I have heard of Lady Brice your majesty. But he was a gentleman in protecting her."

"Yes, well we will discuss this another time."

Brianna helped Charles into her chambers.

"Let me look." Brianna said lifting his shirt.

"I told you it is not that bad."

"Its bad enough. You allowed him to stab you."

"I would rather it be me than you." He said touching her face.

"You are too kind." She said to him.

"I have seen you open up and show that you are a kind woman within your warriors heart."

Brianna smiled and reached for something to clean the wound. She looked at it and pulled her hand back.

"What's wrong?"

"He didn't use my dagger." She muttered. She stood and headed for the door.

"Fetch the physician and the king now." She told the guard. She rushed back to Charles, he looked at her strangely.

"Brianna what is wrong?"

"Come I need to get a better look at that." She said to him, he nodded and let her led him to the bed. She pulled his shirt off and looked carefully at the wound. She touched it and he flinched.

"That hurt."

"As is expected."

"Brianna, tell me why do you look so worried what is wrong?"

Brianna turned to see Henry standing there.

"Lady Brice?"

"Your majesty."

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe she will tell you she hasn't told me." Charles told him. Henry looked past her at Charles and then back at Brianna.

"What is wrong?"

"The dagger that was used to stab Charles wasn't mine."

"What do you mean?"

"If I don't get the right herbs together he could die."

"Why?"

"He has been poisoned."

"Do you know what you need?"

"Yes, I used to use remedies that way rather than physicians. And with this poison if I can get the herbs right away I can stop the progression."

"When the physician arrives tell him what you need."

"Yes your majesty."

Brianna looked over at a still rather confused Charles. The physician arrived, she leaned over and told him what she needed as he started to protest Henry informed him he was to get her what she needed. Brianna walked over and looked at Charles.

"So are you going to tell me what has you so scared?"

"The dagger that was used to stab you wasn't mine, and it was dipped in poison."

"Are you sure? I feel fine."

"Yes. They are getting me what I need to stop it from spreading. Just humor me."

"Alright." He said to her, she could see he was starting to sweat and she looked up as the physician entered with what she needed. She took the herbs and used two glasses to smash them down.

"Put this under your tongue. It will not taste good."

"Alright." He said as she put the mix under his tongue, he did everything in him not to throw up. She then took what she had left and put it on the wound and wrapped it.

"Now it's time to rest."

"If he doesnt recover in one days time I am to take over his care Lady Brice."

"He will be fine."

The doctor nodded and backed from the room. Charles reached out and touched Brianna's hand.

"I will be fine." He reassured her.

"I know you will. You need to rest. I will stay with you of course." She said to him. She climbed onto the bed with him and lay down.


	11. His Survival

Brianna looked over at Charles and then heard the door slowly open. She turned and threw her dagger at the door.

"Pardon the intrusion my lady."

"What do you want?"

"I was sent by the king to check on his grace."

"He is still resting. I will send word if there is any change."

"And the physician?"

"Is to stay away until I call for him."

"Yes my lady."

Brianna turned and looked back at Charles and then toward her lady.

"I will need a fresh bowl of cool water and a sponge."

"Right away my lady."

Brianna looked back at Charles, she walked up and checked his wound, it was still red and angry looking. She reached for the paste she had made and some clean clothes to change the bandage. Brianna looked up as she was brought fresh water and a sponge. She first changed the dressing on his wound and then wiped his forehead. He had not opened his eyes since his temperature had started to go up, she ran the sponge over his face cooling him as best she could. She turned to the two ladies and motioned for them to leave, they both bowed and turned and left as another entered.

"Your majesty." Brianna said standing.

"How is he? Why won't you let my physician see him?"

"Because he knows nothing of poison, and I know the poison that was used. I caught it soon enough, I just have to give his body time."

"You believe he will be alright?"

"Yes, but his fever must break for the truth to be seen. I will not let the physician near him."

"If that is your wish."

"It is, I will be sure that when anything changes you will be told."

"Thank you. I will pray for his speedy recovery."

"Thank you your majesty. Your majesty."

"Yes?"

"He has a son?"

"Yes, Edward is his name."

"If Charles gets worse please have him brought to his father."

"I will be sure that is done." Henry said leaving her alone. Brianna turned to Charles and took his hand in hers. Instead of what most would have heard as prayers, Brianna spoke in Gaelic a prayer to the old gods, something she kept to herself. He listened to her speak, a language he had never heard her talk, but the words were beautiful he reached up wiped a tear away from her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Charles."

"Hey, I'm sorry I frightened you."

"Not just me. The king just left here."

"I would guess that would be why you were speaking the way you were. What was that?"

"Gaelic, the language of most living in northern Ireland. We just don't use it much."

"Who were you praying to?"

"That you do no have to worry about."

"Not to god?"

"Where I am from in Ireland we do not worship a regular religion. But no worry I do attend church like all regular people would." She said touching his face. He reached up and touched her face again and could still see the worry deep in her eyes.

"How bad was it?"

"If I had not recognized the poison, you would have died in a manner of hours. Instead you fell into a deep sleep and remained that way for two days. If you had not awakened when you did I had asked that your son be brought here."

"Thank you." He said to her. Brianna stood and helped him sit up, she grabbed a cup and filled it with water and handed it to him.

"Drink it slowly, once I know you will handle water I will get food for you. Then a bath."

"Will you be helping me with that."

"My pleasure." She said to him.

She stood and moved to the door for a moment, she leaned out and whispered to the guard something and then closed the door.

"What was that about?"

"Doing what I told the king I was going to do once you woke."

"Let him know?"

"Yes."

Brianna smiled and wiped his forehead with the sponge.

"Your still very warm." She said to him.

"I know."

"Sleep some more, when you wake again there will be food waiting."

"Alright." Charles said to her. Brianna leaned in and kissed him lightly. He slid back down and closed his eyes, she knew he would go back to sleep quickly. She pulled out her cross and placed the silver and emerald cross under Charles' pillow.

"Rest well dear Charles." She said walking into the next room. She looked up as the king entered.

"I hear he woke."

"He did, he spoke for some time before I told him he needed more rest. He is still warm with fever but with him waking tells me the poison has worked itself from his system."

"Good, keep me informed."

"I will."

"But remember you too need to rest."

"I will rest."

Brianna watched as Henry left. She decided to go back in to the room with Charles. She knew she would be no help to him if she herself was ill due to exhaustion.


End file.
